


Food Fusions

by MollyKillers



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Fluffyish, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Relationship kinda, Sonny is so stupid but in a cute way, Sweet, certified dumb bi Sonny Carisi, dumb, fusion foods, seriously this is so dumb but also sweet, sonny/mike brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyKillers/pseuds/MollyKillers
Summary: Sonny and Rafael finally get together after years of dancing around each other. Rafael asks Sonny not to tell anyone yet as he wants them to have time to figure the new relationship out. Sonny agrees not to tell anyone.If only Rafael had told him not to subtly imply stuff with his weird food choices.





	Food Fusions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was just dipping my Italian four cheese Cheez Its into some salsa and had a stupid thought... then I somehow wrote this. This is probably the dumbest thing I've ever written lol. While it's dumb its also cute and I'm weirdly proud of it.
> 
> An actual good story with plot and thought is coming soon as I've been working on it for a couple weeks, and while I should have been working on that one today I wrote this instead haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sonny was so fucking happy. Rafael the man he had been pinning after since the first day they had met had finally agreed to be his boyfriend. Sonny literally felt like he could jump over the moon!

The two men had been dancing around each other for years when Sonny finally got the courage to ask the older man out for drinks… just as friends tho. Drinks turned into dinners that turned into hanging out at each other’s places basically every other night. Then finally about a month of doing this ‘are we just having fun and being friends or are trying to be more’ Rafael brought up the subject.

The two were at Rafael’s. Sonny had just cooked dinner and they were lounging on the couch enjoying each other’s company while watching a dumb movie (“Pirates of the Caribbean isn’t a dumb movie Rafael you take that back!”). 

Sonny’s head was in Rafael’s lap as the lawyer kept running his hands through the detectives ungelled hair. “So what are we doing?” The man asked causing Sonny to roll away from the tv to look at the man. “What do you mean what are we doing? We’re watching one of the greatest movies around!”. Rafeal rolled his eyes “No not like right now, also this is not one of the greatest movies around but thats an argument for another time, I mean you and me. What are we doing? What are we?” He made a hand motion pointing to himself then Sonny. “I just... god I’m going to sound so dumb but... we hang out every night and we’ve been dancing around each other for who knows how long. I don’t want to be getting the wrong messages and mess this friendship up if that’s all it is but... are we just hanging out? Or are we... you know?”

Sonny sat up and paused the movie so neither would be distracted. He reached out and pulled Rafael’s hand into his lap. “I really hope by you asking that that we’re on the same page. This is going to sound cheesy but I have to get this out there... you have to know that I’ve wanted to be with you since I met you, right? I’m not a very subtle person so you had to have known this… And I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable by saying any of this but... I’m kinda in love with you, and I really wanna make you my boyfriend and all, but if you don’t want that then that’s okay, and I’m sorry for saying all this but you did bring it up so I feel like we’re on the same page, but what if we arent and I’m just making a fool of myself and”. A finger was placed on Sonny’s lips to stop his rambling.

The room was silent for a moment as Rafael thought about what was just said. Sonny started to feel nervous and lightly started fidgeting. After a moment longer Rafael grabbed Sonny’s hand to stop his nervous movements. “That’s exactly what I want too. I want us to date and for you to be my boyfriend and anything else you said. It was kinda hard to hear at the end as you kept getting faster as you rambled, but I’ve wanted to be with you for a while but I didn’t wanna ask you out in case I made it awkward”. Sonny laughed then let out a yip of happiness and pulled the other man into a searing kiss. 

The rest of the night was filled with cuddling and more kisses the movie completely forgotten (“I’m gonna force you to watch it again and as you’re now my boyfriend you can’t use that ‘are we aren’t we’ card to get out of enjoying these amazing movies Rafa!”). 

Rafael walked Sonny to the door as the night came to an end (both Sonny and Rafael were gentlemen after all and gentlemen don’t have sex on the first date). Sonny kissed Rafael enjoying the feeling of the other man's lips against his. “Hey Domanick? Could we umm... keep this boyfriend thing between us for right now... I mean I feel that this is going somewhere but as we start figuring this new aspect of our relationship out I just wanna keep prying eyes away from it”. 

Sonny nodded “sure I won’t tell a living soul.... except Bella I have to tell Bella but I’ll make her promise not to tell anyone... well except Tommy cause she’ll have to tell Tommy I can’t make her keep secrets from him but they won’t tell anyone else”. Sonny smiled as he realized he was rambling. Rafael laughed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics. “That’s fine you can tell them, but you can’t tell anyone in the squad not even Mike. He may be your best friend but he’s not good with secrets.” Sonny nodded and kissed the shorter man again “I swear I won’t say a word about this”. “Okay good and at work we’ll be totally professional like nothing’s changed”. Sonny lightly pouted but nodded “yes nothing will change... goodnight... boyfriend” and Sonny giggled happily as he said it. Rafael rolled his eyes again and chuckled “goodnight boyfriend”. 

When Sonny made it down to the street and started walking away from Rafael’s apartment he couldn’t help but jump, yip, and punch the air from excitement. He was dating Rafael the literal man of his dreams! He yipped a few more time then calmed down enough to get to his car.

When he finally got back to his place he couldn’t sleep as he was still buzzing from excitement. He had already called Bella and told her everything. She of course was excited for the two and told him it was about time. 

He went to his kitchen trying to find something to eat that would hopefully help him not want to go scream about his love from the rooftops. He found some salsa and Italian four cheese Cheez Its. Sonny looked at the items and giggled to himself as a really stupid idea popped in his head. He had promised Rafael not to tell anyone about their new relationship, but he hadn’t said anything about not being allowed to subtly implying things about his new relationship by the food he ate. 

He knew his idea was dumb but he still loved it. Also he knew his boyfriend was Cuban, but he figured their cuisine shared a lot of characteristics with Mexican cuisine so he would just do that and make it work.

He started planning out his lunches for the next week or two and giggled to himself at everything he decided on.

When he walked into the precinct the next morning he had a spring in his step and a dumb lunch packed. “What’s got you so smiley?” Amanda asked as she walked past him to her desk. “No reason just in a good mood”. Amanda rolled her eyes at the literal ray of sunshine sitting by her. 

Fin came over to his desk a few hours later and interrupted his paperwork. “Hey we’re all ordering from the pad thai place on the corner do you want your usual?” Sonny smiled a sly smile and shook his head no. “Nah I brought my lunch today” he said and pulled the lunchbox from under his desk. Fin shrugged and walked away as he went to place the order. 

Once their food arrived the squad all took a break and went to eat lunch in the break room. “So what did you bring! If it’s good I’ll share some of my usual” Mike said sitting next to Sonny and trying to look in his bag. Sonny laughed and started un-packing his lunch. “I brought a homemade Cuban sandwich and a side of fettuccine Alfredo”. 

Amanda wrinkled her nose as Mike picked up the sandwich and cut it in half. “That sounds like the weirdest combination”. “Maybe” Sonny shrugged “but I’m still gonna eat it... if Mike doesn’t take all of it. I said we could share not you eat all my noodles!” Mike put the container down and slid over his box of food. Liv and Fin watched the two men and just laughed. 

The next day the same process repeated itself. The squad ordered lunch Sonny didn’t as he had brought his own. That day he had brought enchilada stuffed shells. Amanda wrinkled her nose again and called him weird. While Mike took a shell for himself and loved it. Fin and Liv exchanged a glance as if they were figuring something out. 

The rest of the week followed the same mold. Sonny brought in something weird (pizzadilla aka a pizza quesadilla, beef enchilada stuffed raviolis, taco lasagna, and the night everyone stayed late and they had to order pizza he split a pizza with Mike half meat lovers and half taco pizza). Every time Amanda would call him weird, Mike would eat half of whatever he brought no questions asked, Fin wouldn’t really care, and Liv would send him a knowing look. 

By day 4 of this weird food week Liv knew something was up so when she went to drop off some files to Rafeal Thursday morning she had to confront him about stuff. 

“Now here’s all the files you asked for and before I go I have one simple question and do not lie to me. What have you done to my detective?” Rafael sent her a confused look “what are you talking about?” Liv sent him a look as she sat on the corner of her desk. “Don’t play dumb with me. Sonny has come in everyday this week with a smile that lights up the whole precinct. Then at lunch he’s been eating these weird Italian/Mexican fusion foods. And to top it all off anytime I say we need to talk to Barba about something he looks like he’s about to explode from pure joy. So I’ll ask again what have you done to my detective?” 

Barba slouched in his chair and face palmed. “That boy” he chuckled to himself. Liv sent him a smile and motioned her hands for him to continue. “Okay fine, Dominick and I are dating... he’s my boyfriend... and I told him not to tell anyone as we just got together a little over a week ago”. Liv smiled a knowing smile “figured it was something like that”. Rafael chuckled at his all knowing friend. “I’m expecting a disclosure form on my desk in the morning just so you know. Also let that boy tell people I don’t want him to explode from happiness all over my precinct”. 

Rafael chuckled and nodded before he stood up and hugged his friend “I’m really happy for you Rafal you two have both been pinning for so long Fin and I were afraid one of us, and by one of us I mean me of course, was going to have to step in soon”. Rafael laughed and walked Liv to the door “it took a while but at least we finally got here and don’t worry I’m not about to screw this up... more then I usually would... I do love him Liv, even with all his dumb subtle fusion foods”.

The next morning Rafael and Sonny walked hand in hand into the precinct. Amanda dropped her jaw in shock and Mike did a fist bump from his desk, happy for his best friend. Fin smiled a knowing smile and just shook his head “this explains all the weird fusion foods” he laughed out. Sonny laughed and kissed Rafael’s check “yeah sorry about those, even though they were good, I promised Rafa that I wouldn’t say anything until we turned in disclosure forms, but he didn’t say anything about subtly hinting at it with food”.

“Does that mean no more fusion food?” Mike asked genuinely kinda sad as he walked over to the happy new couple. Sonny laughed and punched him in the arm “don’t worry now that I’m dating a Cuban hopefully I’ll learn more dishes I can fusion”. Mike fist pumped in joking happiness and hugged both men. Rafael rolled his eyes but still smiled lovingly at his boyfriend’s antics.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so dumb, but I hope it made you smile and laugh like it did for me as I wrote it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Come bother me on twitter/tumblr  
@MollyKillers  
I'd love to make more friends from the fandom!


End file.
